Of Ice and Frost
by KaitouKiwi
Summary: Trista does not believe in the fairy tales of youth or particularly anything childish. When the teenager moves to a small town in the middle of nowhere she believes that her life is over. As Jack Frost begins bringing winter to the world, he notices the girl and feels a strong connection to her, but why? Will the Guardians be able to save Trista from Pitch? *ON HIATUS!*
1. Welcome to Inlet

**Hello there. My name is Kiwi and I only say this since I am now posting in a category that I have not posted in before and I have the potential to get new readers. :)**

**I had a poll on my profile asking which kind of category should I write a story for and those who voted chose "Rise of the Guardians". So this is my answer to that result. Came up with the idea for this story when I was actually watching the movie. This chapter is kind of an introduction to my OC (she's the cover image for this story), but the Guardians will come in soon. I promise. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter One: Welcome to Inlet

The van took another sharp turn around one of the winding corners of the road. A girl with brunette hair let out a long sigh, her right elbow resting on the thin bit of solid material between the window of the vehicle and the arm rest. Mountains flew by, covered in the rich green pine trees of the north. They were dusted with the faintest bit of snow, glistening like diamonds in the high afternoon sun. This was the last place in the world that the teenager wanted to be.

"Trista, can you please try to look on the bright side of things?" her mother chastised with a tired tone. The pair had been driving for days in the dark blue minivan that was filled to the brim with cardboard boxes. Driving from San Jose all the way up to New York was not the most glamorous trip; especially when your destination was up in the mountains.

Ignoring her mother's words, Trista continued to gaze out of the slightly dirty window. A lake lay down below, off of the side of the road. The only thing separating the moving vehicle from the icy clutches of the cold water was a flimsy, metal guard rail. Trista shivered at the thought of plunging into the water and was relieved when the scenery was replaced by yet another mountainside. Why did she have to move up here in the middle of nowhere? All of her friends were back home in California.

Sighing, Trista's mother attempted to start up another conversation. "You know, living up here won't be as bad as you think it will. It's almost December and the snow will begin falling even more next month." Her words had no effect on the melancholy fourteen year old girl. This was becoming tedious and hopeless. "Hey, did you know they have trails all over the mountains where you can snow mobile once the snow reaches over two feet? Won't that be fun?"

"No, I _don't_ think that will be fun" Trista spit, instantly regretting her harsh tone. The last thing she wanted to do was begin an argument with her mother, but the brunette could not hide her contempt towards the move. "I don't want to live up here, mom. I don't like the snow or cold. Why would we move away from the nice, _warm_ weather of California to live in this God forsaken place?" She crossed her sleeved arms over her chest and turned her brown eyes away from the side window and towards the windshield. A sign zipped by the vehicle quickly and Trista's heart dropped when she deciphered the fading writing that adorned the old wood.

_Welcome to Inlet._

The van began its journey downward, over a small hill. Small shops and restaurants lined the street, their signs all switched to open. Winter hours of operation were tacked up on the door with nothing but simple tape. Her mother turned the corner, allowing Trista a few of the sorry excuse for the park that was hidden among the trees on the right side of the street. Young children in long sleeved shirts and pants ran around wildly, spinning on the merry-go-round and flying down the metal slides. There was no way Trista was ever going to step foot in that place. She was too old for such frivolous things.

"Doesn't that look like fun, honey?" her mother asked in a sing-song tone. The van continued its journey up and down the road before making another sharp turn down a fork in the road. Trista braced herself against the momentum that was forcing her against the door. She ignored her mother once again, rolling her eyes at the idea of having fun in this small town.

"Yeah, welcome to Inlet" the teenager huffed, "population three hundred". Honestly, why did anyone live out here? It was in the middle of nowhere and was over a hundred years old. Everything was ancient and dilapidated. Well, perhaps that was a bit of an exaggeration, but Trista still did not want to make Inlet her place of residence.

Suddenly, the car came to a halt, knocking the brunette back to reality. She blinked rapidly as she took in the house that lay before her. It was stark white, the entirety of the structure made from bleached wood. No sign of weathering or damage at all. The home was two stories tall with a pointed roof, indication that there was an attic hidden within. Each shingle looked brand new, the deep black hue absorbing the faint rays of sunlight that broke through the clouds. A few snowflakes floated lazily down from the sky, landing on the roof.

The place was not half bad, better than Trista was originally anticipating. It would have been the perfect home had it not been for the location. No matter how much the teenager tried to look on the bright side or was distracted by the sheer beauty of her new home there was one thing that clawed at the back of her mind. She was still living in Inlet. With a sigh, Trista unlatched the lock on the car door and stepped out into the dead grass. It crunched beneath her fur lined boots, making her frown deeply.

"This is home!" her mother called out, obviously excited. She slammed the driver's door shut and made her way over to the trunk. With a small grunt of effort, the woman managed to lift the door and watched as two cardboard boxes slid off of the giant pile and onto the concrete driveway. "Trista, honey, can you please pick those up for me?"

With a sigh, Trista advanced towards her mother, bending over briefly to procure the two boxes from the ground. They were surprisingly light and she lifted them with almost no effort. What could be inside? Curiosity consuming her, Trista left her mother's side and walked over towards the front of the house. Three wooden stairs led up to the deck that wrapped around the front and left side of the home. She took a seat on the middle one, placing the boxes on the step just below her.

The package on top was obviously the first to be opened. Trista ripped off the flimsy packing tape that her mom had been too scatterbrained to properly put on and unfolded the corrugated flaps of cardboard. A bunch of framed pictures lay within and it made the teenager wonder why it had been so light. There were pictures of Trista when she was much younger, standing on a beach with an awful sunburn and one where she was perched atop her father's shoulders.

Trista missed her father. She had not had the opportunity to see him much after the divorce. He had moved way up here to the mountains, far away from his only daughter. That was another factor about the move that was not all that bad. Trista's father lived only fifteen minutes away in Eagle Bay, residing in a lake house that sat on the edge of Big Moose Lake. She would have the opportunity to see him more often than ever. In the past six years the girl had only seen her father twice. Giving a small smile, Trista closed the box and set it down next to her.

She now turned her attention to the second one that lay before her. This box was sealed tighter, the tape not yielding to Trista's efforts. Scrunching up her face in defeat, the fourteen year old placed the difficult package on top of the one full of portraits. Her mother was slowly approaching, a tower of boxes tipping precariously back and forth in her arms. "Can you take the keys from my hand and open the door please, Trista?" she called out, her face completely hidden from sight.

"I'm coming" the brunette replied, getting to her feet and covering the distance between the steps and her mom. She grabbed the keys that were dangling loosely from the key ring on her mother's index finger. A cold wind whipped down the street and Trista shivered terribly. She was never going to get used to this weather; never.

Angry now about the frigid conditions that she was forced to live in, Trista stomped up the stairs and across the porch. She shoved the key into the lock above the doorknob and turned it roughly, pushing the door open after she felt the thin piece of metal click against the locking mechanism.

The musty scent of dust greeted her. Motes of dust lazily floated through the air, illuminated by the sunlight that streamed through wide window in the foyer. The entryway of the home was huge, with an ornate brass chandelier hanging directly above where Trista currently stood. Every wall was made from dark chestnut wood, the knots and rings clearly visible in the polished product. There were two stairways, one on each side of the room that led up to a long balcony area that formed an alcove where a furnished living room sat.

"Wow" Trista breathed. "This house is so beautiful." She left the front door open and hurriedly threw the keys on a small table near the door. All of the furniture in the house was covered in thick, white sheets. Trista tore one off of what appeared to be a sofa. Dust flew into the air, making the girl cough uncontrollably. The furniture that lay underneath seemed ancient, but alluring at the same time. Floral patterns adorned the sofa, twisting this way and that. Each flower a different shade of yellow or orange. It contrasted the dark burgundy background color which was crisscrossed with the faintest traces of white thread. The flowers almost looked as if they were becoming consumed by frost and ice. "Mom, how did you find this house?" Trista called out, her gaze still focused on the piece of furniture.

There was a loud thud as Trista's mother dropped her load of boxes on the wooden floor. "It's part of the family" she answered happily, clapping her hands together. "This house has belonged in my family line for as long as I can remember. I used to vacation up here in the summer sometimes with my grandparents, but for some reason your grandparents stopped coming up." She placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder before continuing. "When I found out that my grandparents left it for me I figured it would be the perfect place to live."

"Well it's really awesome" Trista smiled, turning to face her mom. The teenager could see her reflection in her mother's glasses. She looked frail and thin, the mole underneath her right eye standing out against her somewhat pale skin tone. Trista absentmindedly pushed the side bangs that hung down above her right eye behind her ear and sighed when they fell back into place. She did not wish to have bangs anymore, but the pieces of hair were too short to tuck behind her ear. Trista would have to clip them against her scalp tomorrow. "If we have to live in this awful place at least I'll be able to hide in this nice house."

Pulling her daughter into a hug, Trista's mother sighed. "You have to give Inlet a chance, sweetie" she stated, giving the teenager several pats on the back. "Why don't you head upstairs and look at your bedroom?"

Trista pulled away and nodded, bounding towards the staircase on the left side of the room. It was covered in what seemed to be plush carpet, the color matching that of the sofa in the living room. She jumped up on the first stair and watched as a cloud of dust rose from beneath her feet. Okay, this house was going to be a great place to live once everything was all dusted off and cleaned up. How long had this place been empty anyways? Her mother had not been specific on the details. Shrugging her shoulders, Trista took the stairs two at a time until she was on the balcony overlooking the main room on the first floor. With a small wave down to her mother, she continued down the hallway on the right side of the house.

A door lay slightly ajar at the end of the small hallway. The brunette felt slightly claustrophobic as she made the journey between the wooden walls. Poking her head around the door, Trista found that the room was indeed a bedroom. A small twin size bed lay in the corner of the room, the right side pushed up against the wall. Brass twisted around itself to form the intricately decorated headboard and Trista approached it carefully, taking a seat on the old pink comforter that was strewn over top of the mattress.

Besides the bed there was a chest of drawers on the other side of the window that lay in the middle of the back wall. Trista could almost look out of it if she leaned off of the bed and craned her neck hard to the right. She would have to move the bed closer if she wanted to watch the stars while she slept. Across from her, near the entrance to the room was a bureau with an old and dirty mirror. That would definitely have to be cleaned up as soon as possible.

Trista hopped off the bed and listened as the old floor boards beneath her boots creaked and groaned. The teenager made her way across the room where two doors sat. They had small knobs made of polished oak that did not turn. Trista pulled on the doors and watched as they folded open along tracks in the floor and ceiling. It was a closet, full of nothing but empty wire hangers. Then Trista saw something else. Curious, she reached out for the object and gasped when she realized what it was.

She was holding a small brown teddy bear.

Some of the fur was thinning from age and one of the ears was missing, but she recognized it immediately. It was _her_ stuffed animal. Quickly, the teenager ran from the room and sprinted down the staircase. "Mom" she yelled, a wide grin spread across her face, "look what I found in my bedroom! I found an old toy of mine!" Trista almost tripped coming down the final stair. She regained her balance on the first floor and made her way over towards her mother. "Mom, look, it's my old teddy bear."

"Your old teddy bear?" Trista's mom asked, obviously puzzled by what her daughter was presenting her. She took the animal in her hands and examined it closely, running a finger along the balding area between the back of the bear's head and torso. "Honey, you've never owned a stuffed toy like this" she answered plainly, handing the bear back to Trista.

The girl took the brown bear and hugged it close. "Yes, I did!" Trista argued, feeling sad that her mother did not believe her. "I used to carry this thing around with my everywhere until I was about five. We used to have picnics in the woods and I would play in my room with it." Her mother's blank expression angered her. This was her old teddy bear! It had kept her company so long ago when there was no one to play with but herself. "I haven't seen this bear in forever" Trista finished.

"Trista, that bear is not yours. You never had a teddy bear like that ever." She used the back of her hand to feel the girl's forehead. "You don't have a fever or anything, but are you feeling alright?"

Frowning, Trista backed away from her mother. "No, this is _my_ old toy" she breathed, utterly confused. Why did her mother not remember it? She could remember playing with it all the time and it was obvious by the condition the toy was in. Frustrated, Trista turned away and ran back up the stairs and down the small hallway. She flopped stomach first onto the bed spread and let out a big sigh. The bear in her arms felt familiar, so why was her mother saying it was not?

A cold chill whipped through the room, shocking the girl. Trista glanced at the window that was slightly open. Had she opened it? She could not remember. With wide eyes, she left the bear on the bed and went to shut the window. It took a lot of force and Trista was using all of her upper body strength to close the window. Once she heard the bottom of the frame hit the wood she relaxed, feeling all of the tension in her arms and shoulders instantaneously dissipate. Her brown eyes scanned the forest behind her house and fell upon a doe that was grazing on the dying grass. It was kind of nice, being so close to nature. She would never had seen a deer back out in California.

Trista leaned against the wall and watched the forest animal eat its meal, awestruck by the beauty of it; not noticing the frost that was slowly creeping its way down from the left corner of the closed, glass window.

* * *

**What do you think? Was it okay? If you have questions about anything feel free to PM me. Sorry if it wasn't very good. Kind of branching out of my comfort zone since I'm so use to writing for Ninjago. Reviews are enjoyed and appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading and, hopefully, come back to read some more in the future. :)**


	2. Past and Present Collide

**Alright, this is a new chapter. Just wanted to inform everyone that the small town and locations in this story actually do exist. I figured it would make the story feel more realistic if I used real locations. Please enjoy.**

**I do not own any characters from Rise of the Guardians. I only own Trista. Oh yeah, and I also own Calista, Bridgette, and Riley (because they are other OCs of mine that I was bored and decided to have make cameos).**

* * *

Chapter Two: Past and Present Collide

There was a rush of winter wind, pushing an older boy with bright white hair across the grey sky. He gave a sly smile, watching as the mountains of the Adirondacks framed the northern New York landscape. Hundreds of small lakes and rivers stood out from the dark green vegetation that coated the area. This was something Jack Frost always found comforting: zipping through the air without a care in the world, bringing snow and frost to every inch of the Earth.

He twisted his body around, plunging towards the ground, head first. Jack allowed an excited chuckle to escape his lips as the asphalt was coming up to meet him. With his crooked staff in hand, the winter spirit called out for the wind once more and felt exhilarated when it lifted him back into the air. If the car that had been passing by was not full of adults, perhaps they would have seen the crazy boy that had almost collided with them.

A small town cut through the thick grove of pine trees, catching Jack's attention. Slight flurries were falling all around him, dotting the roofs and sidewalks below. Of course, this was not enough snow. With his cerulean eyes locked on a small park, Jack adjusted his course. The wind pushed him downwards, the altitude becoming more bearable as the winter spirit flew towards a gaggle of children. He landed on the mulch with his bare feet, grinning wildly.

The curve in his staff lightly trailed the ground, frost slowly creeping out of it. With a quick hand, Jack walked over towards the metal slide that was currently unoccupied. He dragged the end of his staff across the sleek material, smiling at the thin coating of ice that now adorned it. A small girl took the precarious journey up the rusting steps, her light blonde hair hidden beneath a pink knit cap. She draped her legs down the slide, preparing to push off.

She was traveling so quickly, much faster than she had anticipated. The girl let out a small squeal, shutting her eyes tightly. Her body left the metal slide and flew into the air. Jack's eyes widened and he quickly raised his right hand. Snow materialized out of thin air, forming a pile that broke the girl's fall. Timidly, the blonde-haired girl poked her head out of the frozen precipitation and gave a small giggle, her eyes falling on the individual who had helped her. "Fwost!" she smiled, pointing excitedly towards the winter spirit. "Jack Fwost!"

Jack grinned as other children around the small play ground took a glance at him. It felt nice, being seen by others. More children had started believing in him within the past year. Being a Guardian was one of the most rewarding factors of his life now. "Hey kids" he smiled kindly, crouching down as the children came closer. "Are you guys ready for winter to finally start?" A small, dark haired boy nodded eagerly, his eyes wide. "Alright then" Jack laughed, standing tall. "Let it snow!"

A chilling wind swept through the park, causing several of the small children to shiver slightly. The girl in the pink knit cap pulled the collar of her iridescent winter jacket closer to her chin as she climbed out of the snow pile. The few snow flurries that fell from the sky grew larger, slowly blanketing the rough mulch on the ground. Parents that had been sitting on nearby wooden benches jumped up at the sudden change of weather.

"Calista, let's start heading home" a dirty blonde woman stated, bending down to grab the small girl with the pink knit cap with gloved hands. The girl giggled wildly, her cheeks and nose a rosy red from the cold. "It looks like Jack Frost is nipping at your nose" her mother smiled, shifting the small girl around to her waist. The two began walking away, down the small gravel hill that lead to a small, public dock.

The small girl, Calista, gave a huge grin, showing a missing front tooth. "Bye-bye, Fwost!" she called out, waving with all of her strength. Jack returned the kind gesture, waving back at the child as the snow continued to come down. More parents were procuring their young ones, preparing to head back to their homes for the duration of the day. All of the adults seemed bewildered and confused as each child seemingly wished a farewell to someone who was not there.

Jack Frost leaned on his staff, watching as the park emptied out and the frozen precipitation continued to spread out across the small, Adirondack town. Individuals walking down the sidewalk watched in awe as snowflakes danced in the winter wind, traveling around one another in a downward spiral. There was nothing quite like the sight of freshly fallen snow. The winter spirit decided to take a walk for a change, his bare feet leaving shallow prints on the ground.

The main road that wound its way through the quaint shopping area broke off into a fork. Jack took a quick glance at the building that sat on the corner, red painted wood with fading letters and a hinged sign that hung lazily by the entrance. With a mischievous smile playing at the edge of his lips, the Guardian of Fun took a right.

Snow was falling heavier now, catching on the very top branches of each pine tree. The sun was high in the sky, blocked by slowly moving clouds. This was good though, no need for Jack's work to be ruined by something as trivial as a blazing star in the far out reaches of outer space. Jack shoved his left hand into the large pocket of his blue sweatshirt. With his right hand, the winter spirit twirled his staff around, pleased with his latest handy work.

Deciding on a change of scenery, Jack called upon a gust of wind and shot up into the air. Without a single sound, he landed on the roof of a nearby home. Every shingle felt warm against his otherwise icy skin. The top of the home rose up quickly, forming a point. Avoiding this area, Jack found a relatively flat area of the home and took a seat, his bare feet dangling in the air. A deer slowly crept its way out of the forest, munching on a patch of dying grass.

Jack watched the creature with a feeling of awe. He did not usually pick favorites when it came to locations he traveled to, but the Guardian did enjoy being in the north of the United States. There was an innocent quality about it, most of the land undeveloped and undisturbed. The Adirondacks was no exception to this. Jack thoroughly enjoyed watching each of the small, fresh water lakes tucked away in the mountains freeze over. His staff lay lazily next to him, the end of the crook falling down on a window below. Frost began to creep its way out of the end, slowly making its way down the glass.

An opaque layer of the material quickly disrupted Trista's view of her own back yard. Slightly taken aback by the sudden appearance of the ice, she stepped away from the window. How was it possible that the temperature had dropped so drastically in a short amount of time? As much as the brunette did not want to step outside into the frigid weather, she wanted to see what snow looked like. Why was the slushy material so tantalizing when Trista despised everything about the cold? Shrugging, the girl was out of her room within seconds, traversing the hallway, and padding down the stairs.

"What's up, sweetie?" her mother asked, hands full of picture frames and knickknacks. She placed a small snowman figurine on a newly dusted end table, its coal eyes staring off into space.

Trista ran past her mother, aiming for the wooden coat rack that now stood next to the front door. Wow, the house was coming along faster than the teenager expected. Mom was working quickly, trying to turn it into a home. With a swift tug, Trista's maroon jacket was freed from the hook. She shoved her arms through the sleeves quickly, immediately feeling the quilted insulation trap her body heat. "I'm just going outside for a bit" the girl answered, tucking the bottoms of her dark blue jeans into her fur lined boots. "I'll be back soon."

Her mother gave a warm smile. "Well, just be careful and don't wander too far away. You still don't know the town too well." She fumbled with the objects in her hand, almost dropping one of the framed portraits on the hardwood floor. It landed on the floral sofa instead, saving everyone from the awful sound of shattering glass. "That was a close one" Trista's mother breathed, reaching down to pick it up once more. She heard the door close, banging against the aging door frame.

It had become extremely cold. Trista hit the first stair leading down from the porch and felt her feet slide out from under her. With an unpleasant frown, the teenager tumbled down the remaining steps, landing hard on the freezing concrete of the driveway. Her hands halted her journey, becoming scrapped up in the process. Though no blood had broken the surface of the skin, Trista noticed how red her hands now were and the stinging that accompanied the color change.

"Ouch" she whined, shoving both appendages in to the pockets of her heavy winter jacket after standing up. Well, so far this was confirming her contempt towards this new town. Inlet was not making the best impression on the somber teenager. She kicked at the snow that now covered everything in a three inch blanket. Some of the flurries fluttered into the frigid sky, but most of the material just fell back down to the ground.

The sounds of laughter wafted on the soft breeze. Trista pulled her hood up over her head, attempting to keep her ears warm before heading down the street. A small house sat caddy corner from her own, down the street. With a quick glance in both directions, the brunette navigated her way across the crunchy asphalt, only stopping when she reached the grass on the other side. Two children were playing in their front yard: a boy with bright blonde hair and a girl with dark, raven locks.

"Hello!" Trista called out, cursing herself for not bringing any gloves with her. She quickly shoved her fists roughly into her jacket pockets once more. The two kids actually appeared to be around her age as they looked up from the snowman they were attempting to build. Well, maybe they were a year or two younger. "Hey" she continued, now only a few feet away. "My name's Trista and I just moved into that house over there." Trista nodded backwards towards the stark white house.

Both kids shot each other a nervous glance. "Um…hi" the boy started, bright blonde hair sticking out at odd angles from his baseball cap. "I'm Riley and this is my best friend, Bridgette". The dark haired girl adjusted her fuzzy, pink ear muffs and gave small wave. "So, nice to meet you I guess" Riley finished, turning back to the lopsided snowman that only stood six inches tall.

Apparently these two were not very talkative. "Yeah, nice to meet you" the teenager replied awkwardly, rocking back and forth on her feet. She never really had been that great at making friends. "Can I help you build your snowman?" she asked slowly, trying to plaster a smile upon her frigid face. It was almost painful.

Bridgette crossed her arms over her chest, her right wrist getting caught in her plaid scarf. "Not to be mean or anything, but Riley and I kind of just want to built it ourselves." She shook the woolen material off of her wrist before tossing her long, black hair over her shoulder. The girl's freckled face was bright red from the cold. "We've been building a snowman, just the two of us, during the first snowfall of winter for as long as we can remember." The emphasis on the phrase "just the two of us" was obvious.

"Oh, okay" Trista answered sadly. She gave the two a wave goodbye and hurriedly made her way back over to her own backyard. The snow continued to fall quickly, soaking through her blue jeans. Wearing wet, freezing material was not the greatest feeling in the entire world. Trista sighed, leaning up against the wooden panels on the outside of the house. The deer that had been eating earlier was gone now. It probably fled back into the forest, seeking shelter from the harsh weather.

The tread on the bottom of Trista's beige boots crunched on the frozen material as she shifted her body weight. She had tried to make friends, start a conversation, but it had been to no avail. With narrowed, brown eyes the teenager scooped up a bunch of snow directly in front of her and condensed it into a sphere. Inlet was awful, tearing her away from the few friends she had managed to make in San Jose. Anger was flowing through her veins, and the teenager threw the snow ball as far as she could. Surprisingly, she hit the bark of a tree about fifteen feet away.

Jack looked up quickly, the sound of an exploding snow ball snapping him back to reality. Had he dozed off? The winter spirit jumped down from the roof, dragging his wooden staff behind him. His cerulean eyes landed upon a figure, leaning against the house. He grinned, correlating the snowball with the mysterious individual. "You can't have a snowball fight with just one person!" he yelled, holding out his left hand. A perfect, crystalline sphere formed out of thin air and Jack threw it at the stranger.

Trista felt something hit her hard on her left shoulder. She gave a frustrated cry, rubbing the sore area with her scraped up hands. "Go away!" she cried, feeling the familiar sensation of prickling tears threatening to spill. Now was not the time to cry. Maybe if she just ignored whoever was there they would leave her be. The teenager crossed her arms over her chest, brooding.

It was odd, watching an individual still seem so distant an unhappy after being hit by one of his snowballs. Jack was puzzled and slowly advanced. Judging by the odd, furry material sticking up out of the stranger's boots, he guessed it was a girl. "Don't be so glum" Jack sighed, sticking the bottom of his staff into the snow. His white hair was blowing slightly in the breeze that had begun to blow.

"I just wish I could find someone to talk to" Trista muttered to herself, still ignoring whoever was trying to be funny. A single tear escaped her right eye, making her cheeks feel extremely warm. The brunette was not going to give the bully any satisfaction for making her cry. She was the new girl in town and there was not any room for vulnerability or weakness. "Someone who was actually nice."

The winter spirit stepped closer, his bare feet practically gliding over the snow. "Well, I'm plenty nice" he said with a small laugh. "I'm willing to talk too. You seem a little down. Is everything alright?" He noticed that the girl was ignoring him and with the flick of his staff, Jack caused a strong wind to whip across the yard.

Trista's hood flew off of her head, bangs flying awkwardly across her forehead. She quickly attempted to shove the short pieces of brunette hair behind her ear and huffed when they would not stay. If her hands were not absolutely freezing, the teenager would have just tossed the hood back over her head. What were some cold ears compared to frostbitten hands? Trista just stood, staring out into the wide berth of her backyard. Shrugging, the girl kicked at some more snow before turning to walk around towards the front of her house.

It was impossible. Jack felt the air leave his lungs and he leaned on his staff for support. Her long, brunette hair had the smallest tint of red in the faint sunlight. Pale skin that only rivaled his own, contrasted against bright, brown eyes. It could have just been coincidence if it had not been for the mole that sat directly under her right eye. A mole that he had always referred to as a "goddess kiss".

Jack had just seen his younger sister, but it seemed as if she could not see him.

* * *

**Still hope that everyone is enjoying this story and that everything is starting to make a little more sense now. Like the memories of the teddy bear that Trista never owned and so on.**

**Thank you for reading, faving, following, etc. I really appreciate it! :)**


	3. Game Plan

**Okay, this chapter is not as long as my other ones. Sorry about that. :/**

* * *

Chapter Three: Game Plan

"Are you sure that it was not a trick of the light?" North sat down in a large chair, the wooden back barely cleared the elderly man's head. With a puzzled expression, the Guardian of Wonder stroked his beard absentmindedly with his right hand. The "Naughty" tattoo on his visible forearm stared Jack Frost straight in the eyes. "Perhaps you just thought you saw your sister".

The winter spirit ran a hand through his bright, white hair. He was pacing feverishly back and forth across the aging tile in North's office. "I know what I saw" Jack argued, feeling tired and aggravated. "Well, I know _who_ I saw actually. It was my sister; no trick of the light, no illusion. That girl was my sister."

He was still having a difficult time fathoming how this was possible. It had been three hundred and one years since he had seen his only sibling. Three hundred and one years since he had been transformed into Jack Frost by the Man in the Moon. She should have been dead, perished long ago. Yet there she had been, seemingly lonely and miserable in the miniscule Adirondack town.

With a drawn out sigh North stood, slightly pushing the heavy oak desk forward along the floor. It gave a loud creak, pulling Jack back from his thoughts. "If you say the girl was your sister I guess I have to believe you" he replied in a heavy, Russian accent. "I just wanted to make you realize that this scenario is not very possible."

"Don't you think I know that?" Jack cried, leaning back against the wall adjacent to the wooden door. The intricate locking mechanism that adorned the only exit was closed, leaving the two Guardians to some privacy. Jack shoved both hands into the gaping pocket of his blue sweatshirt, his cerulean eyes trained on the frosted pattern that trailed along the upper half. "I was just so surprised to see her, but she couldn't see me…"

A soft knock sounded from outside. The winter spirit locked eyes with North and jerked his head slightly to the right. "I think that's for you, Big Man" the older teen grinned. North walked around the desk, his left hand procuring a single sugar cookie from a virtually empty plate; now only crumbs remained.

With swift movement, the aging man advanced towards the door and pushed a single, ruby colored gem in the center of the lock. Wood groaned and the whirring of gears and mechanics filled the air. The horizontal beam across the door fell away and North grabbed the iron wrought door handle and pulled. "Come in" he announced proudly.

Tooth smiled wide, her iridescent wings flapping incessantly. "Sorry to interrupt" the Guardian of Memories apologized, clapping her hands together. The fluorescent, aquamarine feathers along her head ruffled slightly as Jack peered around the door frame. "I just wanted to stop by and say 'hello'. The yetis told me you were in your office, but I didn't know you were having a meeting with Jack." She seemed to contemplate the words that had come out of her mouth. "Wait, is everything alright?" Tooth asked suddenly, concerned about her fellow Guardians.

"Everything is right as rain" North chuckled, placing a large hand on Jack's shoulder. The boy stumbled forward slightly, but regained his balance. "Jack and I were just talking about a child he came across in the field." North glanced over at the Guardian of Fun, locking eyes. Jack gave a small nod, acknowledging the fact that the encounter with his sister was not a secret. The Guardian of Wonder took in a deep breath and ushered Tooth into the office.

Jack placed his left hand awkwardly behind his head and rubbed it slowly. Tooth's bright, magenta eyes gazed into his, waiting for something to be said. "I saw my sister" the winter spirit sighed, averting his eyes to the ground. "She was up in New York. I just…she looked so sad and it really hurts me."

She stopped flapping her wings, dainty feet landing on the tile without a sound. "Oh, Jack" Tooth breathed, placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "You know that you couldn't have seen her. You've been who you are for so long and everything from your old life is physically gone now." The half-hummingbird's face fell when Jack jerked away from her grip, obviously angry. "I didn't mean anything bad by it, honestly" Tooth attempted to apologize. "It's just that we've had to deal with the same thing, acknowledging that the family and friends you used to know are gone. Clinging on to the past is dangerous; it's not good for you."

"I know that I saw her!" the Guardian of Fun yelled, slightly ashamed of the outburst. These were his friends and he was treating them so horribly right now. Jack walked away from North and Tooth, seeking refuge on the window seat across the room. He looked outside, taking in the snow covered mountains of the North Pole. It was comforting to him, almost like family. "Even if it wasn't she looked just like her; identical." Jack hugged his knees to his chest, feeling defeated.

Tooth now stood beside him, her arms crossed over her soft plumage. "Where did you see her, Jack?" she inquired slowly. The Guardian felt sympathy towards the boy, knowing that if she ever came across individuals that reminded her of her parents she would do everything in her power to see them once more. "You said that it was in New York, right? What area of New York?"

Jack blinked quickly, shoving back hot tears that wanted to fall. "It's a small town in the Adirondack Mountains called Inlet." He turned away from the window and back towards his friend. The setting sun was beginning to creep into the room. Tooth's long lashes caught the light, casting odd shadows across her face. "I want to go back and see her again. Even if it's just to convince myself that it actually wasn't her, but I have other places that I need to go." Jack gave a grin, beginning to feel better about the situation. "You know, winter doesn't bring itself."

"Did you say Inlet?" the fairy asked excitedly, her iridescent wings beginning to flap quickly; they would have been practically invisible had it not been for the golden sunlight reflecting off of them. "I know for a fact that there is a little girl that lives there that will be getting a visit from my fairies tonight." Tooth was flying back and forth, zipping across the office. "This would be another opportunity for me to go out into the field myself. I could take you with me, Jack! While I'm collecting the tooth you could go and see your sister."

A loud sound seemed to echo through the room as North clapped his hands together. "That sounds like a plan to me!" he commended, sapphire eyes smiling. "It's always so exciting when everyone wins!" There was an odd noise coming from the open door. The elderly man turned to see a large animal standing outside of the office. It's bushy, white mustache moved up and down as it incoherently spoke of something. North's eyes widened and he turned back towards the other Guardians. "Issues in toy design" he laughed nervously. "You two go off and do what you need to do." With that the toy maker left with the Yeti, a large smile plastered upon his face.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Tooth held her arms close to her body as she continued to flit around the room. "I get to help you and I also get to see the children again. This tooth, I have a feeling that it's going to be a great one: a central incisor that fell out earlier this morning. I have high hopes for it! This little girl has always been great with her brushing and flossing, pretty little white teeth!" The half-hummingbird shut her eyes tightly, just imagining what the tiny piece of calcified material would look like underneath of the pillow. A strange shadow blocked out the light of the setting sun briefly. Tooth opened her eyes to see Jack waving his hand back and forth.

The Guardian of Fun gave a small chuckle. "You say that you're excited, but I'm not so sure" Jack joked. He began walking towards the open door, but stopped and looked back at Tooth. "Well come on then" he smiled, holding a sleeved arm up to block the blinding sun. "You're obviously ready to go and so am I." The winter spirit could not even try to hide the joy that was welling up inside of him. He was going back to see his sister. Of course, the fact that she could not see him slipped his mind as he bolted from the office with Tooth following closely behind.

* * *

**Alright then, I probably won't be updating this until I finish the other story that I'm currently working on. Shouldn't be too long so please stay with me. Thanks for reviewing, following, etc. I really appreciate it! :3**

**Have a Happy New Year! :D**


	4. Fear and Desperation

**Happy Friday everybody! Alright, so I was trying to do some research and I found that there are some individuals who believe "Pippa" is Jack's sisters canon name and then there are those who believe it is "Emma". Since the fandom seems to enjoy both of these names I chose to use neither, just as a precaution. I couldn't decide between two names and Pebble900 helped me decide on "Caroline". So her name is going to be Caroline. Sorry if you don't like that. Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Fear and Desperation

It was amusing, watching as the Guardian of Memories hugged her arms tightly around herself. Each feather along her body seemed to be stand on edge, attempting to protect Tooth from the encroaching cold. Jack gave a small smile and shifted his course slightly to Tooth's left, trying to avoid freezing his friend with the winter wind. "Feeling a little chilly?" he asked, the grip on his staff tightening.

She nodded, turning her big, magenta eyes on Jack. "Sometimes I feel like you do your job a little too well" she sighed, a small grin flashing across her flawless features for the briefest second. The snow that blanketed every inch of the world below was beautiful, glistening in the bright light of the luminous moon. Tooth let her gaze linger on the moon, deep in thought. Perhaps the Man in the Moon had planned this encounter with Jack and his "sister". Maybe it was some type of test for the Guardian of Fun.

"We're almost there, right?" the winter spirit yawned lazily, floating on his back now. Every star in the fathomless night sky twinkled and glistened, making Jack feel insignificant and lonely. He did not have to feel lonely though, he was on his way to see his sister. Jack's face fell at the sudden realization that his sister could not see him. It did not matter, just being able to see her was enough to quell the curiosity and longing that bubbled up inside of him. "We are almost there, right?" he inquired once more, his tone sounding extremely eager.

There was an audible sigh. Tooth turned towards her impatient companion. "Yes, we're almost there Jack." Tooth could almost hear the sound of the teeth that lay littered below; it felt as if they were trying to pull her down towards them. She remained focused on the situation at hand. The rest of her fairies were collecting the teeth at this very moment. Besides, she was looking for a specific tooth. "I think I know where I have to go" the half-hummingbird giggled, her wings beating faster. Tooth took a sharp dive, towards the ground. "I'll catch up with you when I'm done, alright?" she called back, her voice barely discernible from the sound of the rushing wind.

"Alright" Jack replied, his eyes immediately searching for the white house he had seen earlier. The black roof stood out like a sore thumb, in the midst of many evergreen trees. With a crooked smile, the winter spirit plunged downwards. The chilled, night air felt heavenly as it streamed past his body and through his hair. He kept his attention on the roof, landing softly upon the dark shingles.

Soft voices were barely audible from somewhere down below. Curious, Jack made his way across the roof, practically floating. He then knelt down on the uneven shingles and dangled his upper body down, trying to see what was happening through the window that lay just below.

Jack jumped down off of the roof. He lazily suspended himself in the thin air, cupping his hands over his eyes to see what was inside of the room. With wide eyes, Jack saw his sister sitting on her bed.

Of course, she was not alone.

* * *

"Y-you forgot my n-nightlight?" Trista stuttered, taking the long trek up the staircase slowly. She felt defeated and angry with her mother for forgetting something so important to her. "I've never slept soundly without my nightlight!" She stopped near the top of the stairs, waiting for her mother to catch up. Mustering a forlorn look, Trista turned towards her mother and pouted.

Trista's mother crossed her arms over her chest, not budging on the matter. "I didn't _forget_ your nightlight, Trista. I _left_ it back in the old house. This is a new town, offering an opportunity for you to change." She watched her daughter's eyes widen at these words. "You are fourteen and you shouldn't need to rely on a nightlight to feel safe."

With a strong, reassuring hand on her back, Trista was escorted towards her bedroom. Reluctantly, she opened the aging wooden door and shuddered as it creaked open. It seemed as if the house became an entirely different entity after the sun went down. "Can I just sleep with you tonight?" the brunette prompted, both hands gripping the door frame desperately. She did not want to go inside her bedroom.

"No, you can't" her mother replied, her voice stern. "It is about time you got over this fear of the dark, young lady." With an elbow, she nudged Trista on the back and watched as the girl relinquished her hold on the door frame. The two entered the old bedroom, Trista slowly climbing onto the pink quilt that was strewn over top of the bed. Lime green sheets were visible through some of the thinning areas of the quilt. At least Trista's sheets were slightly comforting.

With big eyes, Trista watched as her mother gave a smile. "You're braver than you think, Trista" the woman cooed, her hand wavering near the door knob. Trista's heart was hammering in her chest, begging for her mother not to close the door. "Goodnight, honey. I'll see you in the morning". With that, the door clicked shut and Trista was plunged into darkness.

Quickly, the girl fumbled to get underneath her sheets. They seemed to be fighting her, trying to prevent the teenager from seeking any sort of refuge. What felt like hours later, Trista managed to wiggle in between her sheets and pulled the soft quilt up past her nose. Her brown eyes scanned every corner of the room out of sheer terror.

There was not a time when she could remember ever sleeping _without_ a nightlight. Darkness had always scared Trista. Of course this was not her only fear. The supernatural also scared the teenager and she had been diagnosed with limnophobia at the age of three. Trista could not recall anything traumatizing ever happening to her in a lake, but she was fearful of them. Even the psychologist could not properly pinpoint the cause of her "lake anxiety".

It felt as if a lump had formed in the girl's throat. She gulped; sweat beginning to bead on her forehead making her bangs wet and sticky. Her breathing was becoming labored with each thought that floated through her consciousness. She had to stop thinking about things that scared her. With shaking hands, Trista lowered the quilt and attempted to inhale deeply. Her trembling breaths seemed to echo in the otherwise empty room. "Just close your eyes and go to sleep" she whispered to herself quickly, pulling the pink quilt back up to her face. "Just go to sleep…"

"Seems like this one is full of fear" came a condescending voice. Trista felt her heart skip a beat as she sunk down lower underneath the covers of her bed. She searched desperately for the source of the mysterious voice and her eyes rested upon an individual standing in front of the sliding closet door. He blended in with the darkness and shadows, his piercing golden eyes the only discernible feature. Trista's eyes widened in fear as he stepped a little closer, the floorboards slightly creaking underneath of his weight.

"W-who are you?" the teenager squeaked, her voice barely audible to even herself. She watched as the stranger approached the bed, the edges of his lips pulling into a smirk. Trista closed her eyes and pulled the quilt up over her head, gripping it tightly. "How did you get in my room?" she tried again, her voice shaking with every word.

The quilt was pulled from her grasp and Trista clenched her fists against her chest. Despite her better judgment, Trista opened her eyes to see the mysterious individual look slightly startled. He held the old blanket delicately and placed it on the foot of the bed. "You can see me?" he asked slowly, his eyes locked with Trista's.

She nodded slowly, fear gripping her heart. Taking in a deep breath, Trista tried to calm herself. "I asked you a question" she continued, false bravado evident. "Who are you and how'd you get inside my room?" Of course, there was a small part in the back of the brunette's mind that was telling her not to ask questions she would not want answers to.

The man grinned, showing slightly pointed teeth. His other features seemed to be kind and gentle, as though he had not held a conversation with anyone for a long time. "I'm called Pitch Black" he answered, taking the liberty of sitting on the foot of the bed. His robes spread down to the floor, draping lazily on the wooden boards. "Of course, I'm sometimes known as the 'boogeyman'".

Trista sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. He was the boogeyman? Things like that did not exist though, right? There was a sudden stream of moonlight that illuminated the room. Trista could see Pitch properly now. He had slate grey skin and an angular jaw line. His hair was somewhat short and spiked back. As much as his sudden and initial appearance had disturbed the girl, Trista did not find him particularly scary. "So, you're the boogeyman?" she inquired, beginning to believe what he was saying.

"I am indeed" Pitch confirmed, his golden eyes now resting on the window off to Trista's right. She turned her body to look at the window too, but she saw nothing out of the ordinary. It was only the night sky, thousands of twinkling stars suspended above. Trista turned back towards Pitch and watched as his lip curled into a most menacing smile. She shrunk back, forcing herself back under the covers. His demeanor had changed so drastically, but why? He stood up slowly and made his way towards the window, opening it swiftly. "Well by all means, please come in" he laughed.

A strong wind blew through the room and Trista shivered. She wrapped the quilt around herself, draping it over her shoulders like a shawl. "What was that for?" she managed to say between chattering teeth. Even her long sleeved shirt and fleece pants could not prevent the encroaching cold from seeping into her bones. "It's absolutely freezing in here!"

Jack shot through the window quickly and stood in between the Nightmare King and his sister. He held his staff tight with both hands, the crooked end only a foot from Pitch's chest. "Leave her alone" the winter spirit threatened, his cerulean eyes narrowed. Jack watched as Pitch gave a condescending smirk and stepped forward. He thrust his staff forward, watching as icy sparks flew out. "Don't you come any closer…"

"Or what?" the boogeyman asked, his arms crossed over his chest. "You'll freeze me? I highly doubt you would do that with a child watching, Jack." Pitch's gaze fell upon Trista once more. The girl seemed utterly confused at the current situation. His face lit up, the smirk deepening. "She can't see you, can she?"

Trista looked over at Pitch who was talking to no one. "Who is Jack?" she asked, bewildered at what was happening. "Are you talking about me? My name's not Jack, it's Trista." The girl hugged the quilt tighter around her body. "Of course I can see you" she continued. "I thought we established that earlier."

Frowning, Jack backed up until he was right in front of the teenager. He turned around, his face almost making contact with hers. "Come on, Caroline" he urged, his tone dripping with desperation. "It's me, your brother. Why don't you remember me? Why can't you see me?" The Guardian of Fun waited for any possible response from the girl in front of him, but there was none. She did not believe in him, could not see him.

The Nightmare King laid a hand on Jack's shoulder and gave a light chuckle when the boy shoved it off. "It hurts, doesn't it?" he sympathized, circling the Guardian. The floor boards creaked and groaned as he traveled. "You haven't felt quite like this in a while, have you? All the children of the world believe in you now except this one and it seems like it hurts you terribly." He felt a slight chill crawl down his spine when he looked into Jack's eyes. The boy held such hatred and despair in his narrowed eyes.

Seriously, who was Pitch talking to? Yes, everyone had an imaginary friend at one time or another in their lifetime. Trista could remember a time when she too had an imaginary friend. She had named him Jackson and they used to play together in the woods. Her mother had always asked her about the name, but Trista just felt like his name should have been Jackson. The girl brought herself back from the past as a small gust of icy wind blew past her. "Who are you talking to?" Trista asked Pitch.

"No one" the man replied, watching as Jack leapt from the window and disappeared into the night. So the boy had said he was this child's brother. Pitch decided to remember the small bit of information for the future. Perhaps this girl could be of some use to him. Her disbelief in Jack Frost was evident, but what of the other Guardians? No, he would definitely keep a close eye on Trista. "Well, my dear, I should be off" the Nightmare King said sadly, giving a deep bow. "It was a pleasure making your acquaintance". With that he disappeared.

The window next to Trista slammed shut and the moonlight that had been illuminating the dark parts of the room vanished. Trista shivered, hiding underneath her covers once more. She still was not completely sure of what had occurred, but it was definitely out of the ordinary. The darkness under her blankets was more comforting than what lay in the open space of the room. Eventually she drifted off into a dreamless slumber, unaware of the golden eyes watching her from the corner of the room.

* * *

**Forgot to talk about this in the beginning so I'll just stick it down here. Limnophobia is a fear of lakes. Just wanted to include the exact definition in here since it's a fear that isn't extremely obvious or well known.**

**Alright, thanks for reading and sticking with this. I appreciate everyone who has reviewed, followed, and faved this story. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thank you so much. Next update will be next Friday, January 18th. :)**


	5. Author's Note (Again)

**Author's Note: Please Read**

**Alright, so I'm really sorry to say this, but this story is going to go on hiatus for a little while. My whole heart isn't in the writing of this story right now and I feel that it's not fair for you, the reader, to read stuff that I myself am not putting all of my effort into. I want to continue this story in the future because I enjoy how it is coming along so far, but right now my mind is focused on other things like academics and other stories. I am really sorry to be putting this hiatus, but I hope that you understand. Sorry for the inconvenience. :/**

**- Kiwi**


End file.
